Middlegaard of Mir
Middlegaard is a kingdom in Mir, located on the coast of the Sea of Scales to the North of Verloren and between Gallia and Skumland. History Middlegaard was founded by Northern Vikings. They raided down to old Verloren and Gallia, and, finding the land warmer and more workable than their frozen homelands, many settled down, either becoming farmers or becoming rude overlords to farmers already living their. Through iron, fire, and blood they carved out their own land. Situated in the middle between the weaklings to the South and the cold homeland to the North, the founders named the place Middlegaard. Originally a loose confederation of small Jarldoms, Middlegaard was truly united by Iron Jern, the Jarl of Herskerheim. Jern was a long friend of the Dwarves, and not only helped them make pilgrimage from the Northern homeland to Middlegaard, but allowed them to build into the cliff Herskerheim was built upon. For this the Dwarves made a great gift to Jern: The Iron Grudge, a greatsword made entirely of Cold Iron from the depths of the world, covered in runes of power and a Grudge against giants. With the Iron Grudge and his Dwarven Housecarls, Jern slew many giants, including an Elder, earning the respect and vassalage of his neighbors and becoming the first King of Middlegaard. The Kingdom of Middlegaard resisted Teysius for a long time, but eventually the missionaries converted enough of the population that King Hedvar Jernesson relented and converted, becoming the first King to turn away from the Old Ways. Since his conversion some Kings have officially confirmed as Teisuits, though not all, and Middlegaard has had a complicated relationship between the Old Ways and the New. Government Middlegaard is a Kingdom ruled by a member of the Line of Jern. He commands the service of local Jarls, Thanes, and Hersir, though he collects only a small amount of taxes. Culture Middlegaarders are a unique mix of Northern Vikings, Barbarians from East and West, and superstitious Verloren farmers. Religion Nominally, Middlegaard follows the religion of Teysius. However the Dwarven population, as well as any Humans who still care, are fully free to continue their pagan beliefs, especially in Perkunas. Locations Herskerheim The impressive capital city of Middlegaard is built into the side of a large cliff, with the castle overlooking the bay like a mighty overlord. The tunnels of Herskerheim are vast and run deep, all the way down to the water, and the inside of the cliff functions very much as the fortress for the local Dwarven population. This includes the city's impressive Temple to Perkunas, located underground. Kildeholde A walled town built around a large well, ruled by a Hersir. Stromby A small village in the South, built by a stream. Affiliations Middlegaard has many loose allies but no truly tight relationships. Its neighbors to the South and West share a religion with it, but are wary of Middlegaarders and their barbaric ways. At the other end and across the Sea of Scales the "True Northmen" view Middlegaard as bastard offspring, and many consider it as free to raid as any other place. That is until they are driven back to the seas... Notable Citizens King Igvald Igvald Jernesson is the King of Middlegaard. His full title is Igvald Jernesson II, of the Line of Jern, King of Middlegaard, Jarl of Herskerheim, Bearer of the Iron Grudge. Prince Danute Danute Jernesson is the Crown Prince of Middlegaard. Orndal Koganusan Dwarves of the Koganusan family have been Housecarls to the Line of Jern for many generations, and Orndal is no different. Elminas Hvithar The court wizard of Herskerheim is a rare Snow Elf of the North. See Also Realm of Mir. Category:Nations Category:Realm of Mir